Light
by Dragon Queen Dreamer
Summary: YukiShu songfic for Light by Darren Hayes. Yuki wakes from a nightmare to think about shuichi


A/N: hello all! This is both my first gravi fic, and my first song fic. The song is 'Light' by Darren Hayes. Hope you like it.

Oh- this is in Yuki's POV. I think he's a bit OOC, but, oh well

DQD

The light of your love.

"Why do you hate me, Yuki? Why can I never be with you? Why do you lock me out?" Shuichi stood in front of me, his face miserable. "I'm sorry, Eiri, but I'm leaving. I wanted us to be perfect, but you can never change" he began to fade into blackness, waving sadly.

I woke with a start, then relaxed. You are still by my side. It was just a dream.

The light, it flickers,

Your light

Travelling down so deep,

Illumination

As I lie here, watching you sleep, I think about how you changed me, Shuichi. How your happiness, your smile, brought back the feelings that I had had as a child, which I thought I had lost forever. Without the brightness that is your spirit I would have been lost.

I have been cold I have been blind

You have come to change my mind

I can put my faith in you

I know I have been mean to you so many times since we met, and each time I saw you sad it hurt me. But somehow, no matter how cold I was towards you, you always came back to me, and forgave me for saying things that, if they had been said to me, would have torn apart my soul.

I tried to convince myself that I didn't love you, that you were simply a toy, to be thrown away when I tired of you, but I was wrong. Slowly, I realised what I know now, that I love you, and always have

The light, it blisters

Your light

Coming down so bright

transformation

How did you change me, Shuichi? How did you see past the layers of hatred and spite to see the true me, which you so often tell me was the part of me you fell in love with. How did you see it, when no one else could, when I was all alone. And how did you bring that part of me to the surface? I had locked it away, behind walls a million miles wide, but you broke those walls down, your voice freeing me.

Turn it up, give me some room to grow

Turn it up, give me the sense to know

Your music. The first song I saw of yours was a love song. That night in the park I patronised it, I told you that you would never make it. I was wrong, and I knew it. From the moment I heard you sing, I knew that you were the only one who could free me, and that with your music you would fight the demons of my past.

I have been cold I have been blind

You were sent to change my mind

I can put my faith in you

I can only say that, to me, you are a miracle. I kissed you, that first time, in the elevator, just as a way of getting you off my back. But from that moment I wanted more. Was it fate that that happened? Or did we make this future together ourselves? It seems we were made for each other, that you were sent from heaven to bring me out of my despair.

For something ordinary,

You're so extraordinary

I trust, I put my faith in you

How could I ever have thought that you were just an average teenage boy, with dreams of stardom, far above any likely chance? Anyone could see from their first glance that you are unique, and destined to go even further than you already have. I want to share that life with you, share your journey.

The light it glitters

Your light

When I stand this close

its almost blinding

When you first came, your extraordinary brightness tortured me. How could one so small be so energetic? But now I love your spirit almost as much as I love all the rest of you put together. No matter what I may say, without your energy, I never would have been able to change.

Turn it up, give me some room to grow

Turn it up, give me the sense to know

I have grown knowing you. All the love you gave me has made me come out of my shell, and for that I am grateful. I know that, on the outside, I seem the same. I may even act the same. But really, I hardly know who I have become myself.

I have been changed I have become

I am flame I am the sun

I'm the reflection of you

Since we've been together, your brightness has rubbed of onto me. Everyone we know has noticed. Hiro, K, Tatsuha, and all of the other people who spend time around us say so. Lately I have become so bright that I feel my light is almost equal to yours. Notice how I say almost, for no one on the entire world could ever match you in brightness.

For something ordinary

You're so extraordinary

I trust, I put my faith in you

Now that I have tasted the love between us, I will never let you leave my side. You and I are perfect matches for each other, and, if I lost you, I would die. My darling Shuichi, I love you, even if I never say it. I feel that, if I ever say that I love you, I will remember that moment forever, so I want to make it perfect.

Eiri Yuki lay back down next to his koi, falling back asleep, with his arm over Shuichi's waist. Any bad thoughts that his nightmare could have brought were gone.

A/N: well how was it? Tell me in a review. Was Yuki OOC? Constructive criticism welcome, no flames please. XDXDXDXDXDXD

DQD


End file.
